Struggles
by bcg-21
Summary: Orianna Waverly is a snarky and sarcastic, yet beautiful and fun-loving American girl being transferred to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Her once-in-a-lifetime modeling job draws the attention of most of the school, so what happens when she meets Oliver Wood, the quidditch star and "most desirable male" of the school?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I've actually been reading them for a while, but I never really felt an urge to write one. Until now, obviously. I have been obsessed with Oliver Wood/OC stories, so that's where this comes from. **

**So please, tell me what you think!**

* * *

Orianna Waverly was not in a good mood. She was once again in a taxi in London, although this time she was on her way to King's Cross station, as opposed to her father's house. Her father lived in London, but her mother was back in their small flat in Chicago with her stepfather. She was considered different wherever she went; in Chicago, her subtle British accent always brought unwanted attention, mostly from ditzy girls asking about European boys. And when she visited her father in England, her carefree, relaxed style, which her father called "too American," got her attention from boys who thought all American girls were sluts. Despite all that, she still had friends and was pretty popular; she just didn't have anyone to relate to.

'It's official', Orianna thought, 'I'm a fucking outsider.'

Orianna knew about magic. Her father was a wizard, but her mother was a muggle. She knew her parents loved each other, but it was hard for them, considering her father was a pureblood, and his family was _not _happy about his relationship with an American muggle. Three years into their marriage, when Orianna was two years old, they divorced, and Orianna moved back to Chicago with her mother.

Orianna was 17, and was _supposed _to be going into her senior year of high school, and definitely not on her way to a wizarding school in England. She had been at the top of all her classes, and she was on the fast track to Ivy League Universities, where she wanted to study engineering and architecture. Orianna had talked to her mom about maybe going to a college in England so she could be closer to her father.

"And looked where that got me, stuck going to some brand new prep school in the middle of nowhere," she mumbled to herself. The cabbie glanced back at her with a rather worried expression on his face. Most Americans he met were tourists, but this young lady looked downright murderous. _And _she was talking to herself. He decided to try and cheer her up.

"This place isn't everyone's cup of tea, is it?"

Orianna cracked a small smile and slipped off her sunglasses, "Yeah I guess you could say that. I like London, though, but being shipped off to boarding school isn't my idea of a good time."

The cabbie was shocked. Not only did this American girl have a slight British accent, which he hadn't heard when she rudely grunted 'King's Cross' and the airport, she was gorgeous.

"So what's your name miss?"

"Orianna Waverly, pleased to meet you."

"Which school are ya headed to then? And why is it so terrible?"

Orianna hesitated. She couldn't just say 'Oh, I'm off to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!' to a random muggle taxi driver. She decided to go with the standard bored teenager act.

"I couldn't give a shit, I'm just pissed I had to leave my school in America," she said nonchalantly, or at least what she hoped was nonchalant.

To her relief, the cabbie bought it.

"I get how you feel, miss, I doubt it would be fun to leave home, but I'm sure it won't be as awful as you think. Some of the boarding schools around here are just wonderful."

'I sure hope so,' Orianna said to herself. As she said this, she saw the man glance over at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Say miss, you do look a little familiar, do you come to London often?"

Orianna groaned internally. She knew where this was going. "Yeah, but I get that a lot. My dad is the editor of a magazine here. He used me in some modeling shots for an article on the 'American' fashion. I heard the fashion really took off." She tried to brush it off as no big deal, she hated when this happened.

Now the cabbie truly was shocked. He had a model sitting here in his cab, and she didn't give a crap that she was a beautiful, and slightly famous, female.

Orianna could see the surprise on his face. She, however, wasn't surprised. She had already been recognized in the airport, by some teenage girls wearing the same open-backed crochet crop top she had worn in one of the photo shoots.

Of course, her dad wasn't _actually _the editor of a magazine. Like he even cared about muggle fashion magazines. His new girlfriend was a halfblood, and the muggle side of her family ran this particular magazine. When she visited her father earlier in the summer, his girlfriend Christine and her sister Jeanette _insisted _she come with them to the photo shoot. Obviously the results were successful.

The cabbie tapped her on the shoulder. "We're here, miss."

Orianna sighed and slipped her shades back on. 'Lets get on with this' she thought.

She thanked and paid the cabbie after he helped her get her trunk on the trolley, then walked into the busy train station.

"You would think that by now I would be used to the crowds here. And it's not like Chicago _isn't _busy," Orianna said to herself as a large family of redheads bustled past her. 'There are so many of them...' Orianna thought as she made her way through the station.

Suddenly something struck her back, causing her to fall into her trolley, which then rolled away from her as she fell to the hard floor.

Orianna turned around to see two tall, handsome twins that looked like they too were part of that huge redheaded family.

"Oi, Gred, you can't just go smashing into pretty girls whenever you feel like it mate," said the one on the right.

"You're the one who knocked her over Forge, why are you yelling at me," said the other.

As 'Gred' and 'Forge' continued arguing, Orianna felt herself getting more and more frustrated. She snapped.

"I don't give a fuck whose fault it is, but can one of you help me with my trunk!?"

The twins' stopped arguing abruptly. They turned to look at each other openmouthed. Then their faces broke out in mischievous grins.

"I like this one Gred, she's fiesty."

"And pretty," the other replied.

"_And_, she's still standing right here," Orianna snapped, getting even more annoyed.

"Bloody hell! You're American!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. How rude. I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George."

"We're the infamous-"

"Weasley twins!" they finished together.

Now Orianna was the one staring openmouthed. "Ok, I really hope you two are trying to be confusing, because my head is spinning, and I was hoping it _wasn't _from that fall I just took," she said with a pointed glare at the Weasley twins.

The two cringed at her sharp words.

Fred spoke up, "sorry about that, we were kind of rushing to keep up with our family, and we were going to be late to for the train."

Orianna checked her watch, and realized she was going to be late too. "Wait, could we be going to the same place?' she thought. She decided to ask.

"Are you two headed to Hogwarts?" she whispered.

Fred and George's faces lit up. "Why yes we are!" they said in unison.

Orianna blushed and mumbled something quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said, could you show me where to go, it's my first year here."

The twins then shared a puzzled look.

"But, you don't look like a first year," said George uncertainly.

Orianna sighed. This was going to happen a lot, she realized. "I'm not, I'm going into seventh year. I'm a transfer student of sorts."

"Oh cool. Hey why don't you find us on the train?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well I was under the impression that you were annoyed with us. I mean, we _did _knock you over. And you haven't even told us your name," Fred pointed out.

"I'm Orianna, Orianna Waverly."

"Well Miss Waverly," George said, coming to a stop at the column in the middle of the station, "I'll see you on the other side," and with a wink, the twins disappeared into the wall.

Orianna stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell just happened? She walked up to the barrier and reached towards it. Her hand sunk through, and before she could pull back, something grabbed it and pulled her through.

She shrieked.

On the other side, she found Fred and George Weasley rolling around on the platform laughing like there was no tomorrow. She looked around, realized that nearly everyone was staring at them.

'What a wonderful way to start the school year' she thought. Getting annoyed, she walked over to one of the twins and stepped on their chest. The laughing stopped almost immediately.

"You're no fun," said George.

Orianna smirked, "Oh if only you two realized how wrong you are."

Fred and George then shared their own smirk. "Lets test that then"

Suddenly, Orianna found herself hoisted off the ground and over Fred's shoulder. George grabbed her trunk. As she repeatedly pounded her fists into Fred's back, she realized they were headed towards a red train. The Weasley's boarded the train, ignoring the looks they got from her future classmates. 'I do _not _need to draw anymore attention to myself' she thought.

At last, the Weasley's stopped outside a compartment, slid open the door, and walked in.

"And what the bloody hell are you two doing this time?" a deep voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver's Point of View**

I had a half naked Fiona O'Brian sitting on my lap when the Weasley twins walked into my compartment. Talk about being caught in a compromising situation. Eh, I wasn't as bad as her, at least I still had my shirt on.

I had been dutifully working on Quidditch plays and waiting for the rest of the Gryffindor team to come find me in the usual compartment when Fiona O'Brian, a _very _attractive blonde seventh year Ravenclaw burst in. I set my playbook down and smirked at her.

"And what brings you here Miss O'Brian," I said, somewhat suggestively. Luckily Fiona picked up on this and replied similarly.

"Well Oliver, I _was _going to change into my school robes, but it seems this compartment is taken," she replied flirtatiously, stepping closer.

Bullshit. The train hadn't even left the station yet, and she didn't have her robes with her.

"Well go ahead, I won't mind" I said as I winked.

And with that she was straddling me on the bench, attacking me with her lips. The train hadn't even left yet and I was already getting some action from one of the most attractive girls in the school. It's going to be a good year. I smiled against her lips at the thought.

I then ran my tongue across her bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss. I grabbed her ass pulling her towards me. As she moaned into my mouth at the contact, I shoved my tongue into her mouth, causing both of us to groan. I began to slip her shirt off, and then threw it on the floor.

That's when Fiona got really into it. And I mean _really _into it. Not that I'm complaining. She began to roll her hips against mine, grinding into me as she trailed kisses up and down my neck and jaw. She definitely felt my boner. She came back up to my lips and then began to touch me through my pants.

Man this girl was good.

I pulled by mouth away from hers and began kissing and nipping at her neck. Her hand undid my belt and slipped down my pants, where she proceeded to give me one of the best handjobs I've ever had. And I've had a lot of handjobs. I guess as we got older, girls got better at pleasuring us males.

It must be something special about going into your seventh year at Hogwarts.

Fiona had just been starting to pull off my shirt when the door opened.

And that's how to Weasley's found me: Out of breath with a raging boner and a half naked girl's hand down my pants.

Fantastic.

It's not that my... _escapades _are a secret, but I still don't want people to see me getting in on with someone. That's just sick.

That's when I realized the twins weren't alone. Fred had some girl over his shoulder, I couldn't tell who. Whoever it was had a nice ass.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing this time?" I asked

"We could ask you the same thing Ollie" replied George.

I cringed. I _hated _that nickname. The twins just loved to embarrass me. I think it was pretty obvious what I was doing, but that didn't stop them from asking.

That's when Fred decided to set down whatever slut he had this time.

I didn't recognize the girl, and trust me, if I had met her before, I would have remembered. She was _hot_. Forget Fiona, this girl was way more attractive. My eyes raked over her body, taking in her whole appearance. The ends of her elbow length light brown hair were dyed blonde, and with her slightly wavy hairstyle, they made her look a little beachy. Her eyes were hid by some reflective aviators that rested on her small, slightly upturned nose. Her soft red lips formed a slight smirk as she looked down at me. Her long legs looked even longer in her light, washed out high waisted shorts. Wow, those were _really _short. It's no wonder her ass looked so good. Tucked into her shorts was a loose, faded purple tank with some brand name I didn't recognize written across her chest. The arm holes of the shirt were huge, allowing me to get a glimpse of her black lacy bandeau and toned stomach.

The Weasley's always did have good taste.

She took off her sunglasses, revealing large, hazel eyes framed by long, dark lashes. She had some small freckles across her cheeks nose. Then I noticed the look of disgust on her face as she looked at me. Then next to me, where Fiona O'Brian was trying to get her shirt on.

Then it hit me. This girl, who I had never met before, walked in on me hooking up with some girl, only to have me check her out while Fiona sat next to me getting dressed. She probably thought Fiona was by girlfriend or something.

Great.

This mystery girl opened her mouth to speak, and surprisingly, she turned to Fiona.

"Nice shirt," she said sarcastically, with a smirk still playing on her lips.

Fiona looked confused. Sometimes I just couldn't work out why she was a Ravenclaw, she could be so damn dumb at times.

"Uhhhh... thanks, I just got it shipped from a magazine, they were out of stock for a while," Fiona replied uncertainly. Then a look of surprise crossed her face. "Wait... you're... you can't be..." she trailed off.

The girl's smirk grew.

"Yup, that's me." Bloody hell, she's American. The American turned to the Weasleys, "Hey lets go, I think this compartment is... occupied," she said with a glance in mine and Fiona's direction.

As they made to walk out of the door, Fiona stood up abruptly.

"Wait, I'll go." I looked over at her surprised. She turned to the new girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all starstruck. What's your name?" Who the hell was this new girl? I looked over at Fred and George, who looked as surprised as me.

"I'm Orianna Waverly, nice to meet you," the girl said. I think she was surprised also, Fiona really pulled herself together.

"Uhm... do you think it would be possible for you to maybe get me some of the clothes from the article and catalog? They've been out of stock all summer, this shirt was actually a gift from my aunt and uncle," Fiona asked, blushing.

"I'll see what I can do," Orianna replied, in what seemed to be a much kinder tone than she used before. Fiona walked out, somewhat embarrassed.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

**Orianna's Point of View**

As that blonde slut walked out of the compartment, I turned back to Fred, George, and their ass of a friend, who were all staring at me open mouthed.

'This is going to be a pain to explain' I thought.

With another glance at the other guy that was in the compartment, I almost shuddered. Fuck, he pissed me off so much. Last thing I remember is Fred and George stepping into the compartment, and next thing I know is, I see this extremely attractive guy going at it with his girlfriend. I could have live a nice happy life without ever seeing that.

Wait, extremely attractive? Where did that come from?

Ok I can't deny it. With his messy brown hair, and golden brown eyes, and his damn good body (yes I could tell), he was definitely one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. And if you can remember, I'm a model.

See I'm ok with people making out with their significant other, I understand it. But on a train? In a compartment with _windows_? At least lock the door so people like the Weasleys, who I've discovered do not understand the concept of privacy, can't walk in on you.

But then he goes and checks me out. IN FRONT OF HIS GIRLFRIEND. Really? That's just sick. Unless his eyes were roaming my body hungrily for another reason.

I crack myself up.

The girl didn't seem half bad. Sure I caught her getting it on with her boyfriend, but hey, she had good style. I mean, she was wearing my clothes. Well, they weren't _my _clothes, but I would have had to be blind to not notice that the clothes in the photo shoot were inspired by my wardrobe.

It was actually quite flattering.

Anyway I turned back to the boys in the compartment, who _still _had questioning looks on their faces. George spoke up first.

"Um, Orianna, how did Fiona recognize you? I thought you were new. And what magazine was she talking about?

I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"Well, I kinda was in a big photo shoot for a major British fashion magazine. I modeled 'American summer fashion' which basically was a higher end version of my closet."

I wish I had a camera. The looks on their faces were _priceless_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I kinda forgot I was even writing this... I started it for fun. So yeah sorry if people were waiting for it this chapter. I didn't actually think anyone read it.**

**Orianna's POV**

"You're a WHAT?" Fred exclaimed.

"A model..."

"Yeah that! Hey George, we are friends with a model!"

I laughed. "Well, I wouldn't call us _friends_."

Fred and George stopped their joking abruptly and looked at me in shock.

"Gotcha." I smirked. This was too easy. It was nice to have new victims for my sarcasm. All my friends were too used to it for it to be any fun.

The other guy finally spoke up "Well it makes sense, you're so bloody hot."

Oh hell no. No only did he check me out, he actually said something. I get that some people can't control their feelings, but you sure as hell can control your words. And he has a girlfriends. I thought the Brits were supposed to be polite.

"I'm sure your lovely girlfriend would _love _to hear that. I could go get her if you like," I said coldly.

He flinched. "She's not my girlfriend..." he mumbled under his breath. "We were just hooking up."

This produced a round of high fives and fist bumps and whatever else guys do from Fred and George. "Way to go Oliver, getting an early start this year I see" Fred exclaimed.

Boys.

"Well Fred, George, I'm going to go to the bathroom, maybe look around a bit. See you later. Bye,_ Oliver._" And with that I walked out. I felt a little bad about ditching Fred and George, but that Oliver guy was _so _annoying and I just couldn't put up with that anymore. I had enough of that back in Chicago.

* * *

I should've just stayed in the compartment. I would have attracted so much less attention. If one more person walked out into the hall to stare at me... Lets not go into that.

As I made my way back to Fred and George's compartment, yet another door slid open. Only this time, the person that came to stare at me decided to tap me on the shoulder. Great, now I actually have to talk to these extremely rude people.

I turned around to see a handsome dark-haired boy leaning against the doorframe of the compartment he walked out of. I looked past him to see his friends watching us with varying degrees of interest. The worst were two girls whispering to each other and glaring at me, while the others continued on with their conversation taking random glances at us.

A voice startled me out of my observations.

"So there is a new girl. I heard rumors, but I wasn't sure. We've never had a new student besides the first years before."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Vincent McMahon. You can call me Vince though." He gave me a charming smile. "And who are you?"

"I'm Orianna Waverly, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're American! That's cool. Hey why don't you come sit with me and my friends for the train ride?"

"Oh sure." Vince stepped to the side and placed his hand on my lower back to lead me through the door.

"Ok Orianna, this is Clarissa and Violet" gesturing towards the two girls, "Calvin," a sandy haired, blue eyed boy with skateboard at his feet, "and my cousin Grant," a tall dark haired boy with a strong resemblance to Vince sitting in the corner looking out the window. "And everyone, this is Orianna."

"Hi everyone, it's great to meet you all," I said nervously. "And yes, I am American," I added as an afterthought.

The blonde girl I thought was Clarissa stood up. "Oh hello, it's _lovely_ to meet you," in a voice that was so sweet it was sarcastic. Well it's good to know I can make friends.

Vince stepped in between us. "I thought it would be a good idea to introduce Orianna to some people before we got to Hogwarts, that way she would have someone to talk to," he said with a pointed glare towards Clarissa.

Violet snorted. "You're only being friendly cause you want to get in her pants. You must have figured the only girl to go for you would be the new girl," she said as she tossed her glossy black hair over her shoulder.

"Violet, shut _up_," Vince said impatiently. He turned to me "Ignore her, she doesn't like new people all that much."

"It's alright, I _am_ a foreigner," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. No one laughed. I decided to shut my mouth, and sat down in between Vince and Calvin.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Clarissa spoke up. "So Orianna, what's it like in the States?" She actually seemed curious, and nothing like the snotty bitch she was a minute ago.

"It's great, completely different than here. The schools are the biggest difference. I went to a muggle high school you see."

Vince snapped his head towards me. "You went to a _muggle_ high school?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah, my mom's a muggle, but my dad is a pureblood. He lives here in England actually."

Now Calvin spoke up. "I haven't heard of any Waverly wizarding families..."

"Waverly is my mom's name, my dad's last name is Frayne."

"Well it looks like were distant cousins or something! I can't believe this, this is so exciting!" Violet squealed.

"I'm not surprised, I always knew my dad had a big extended family over here, but I never met any of them because I was living in the States."

"So do you know what house you're in yet? Or will you find out at Hogwarts?" Calvin asked.

"Er, what?" What the hell is he talking about? House? I thought this place was supposed to be a castle...

"Your house, there's four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. You stay in a dorm with your house, and you eat and go to classes together," Grant explained.

"Oh, I actually have no idea, I guess I will find out later."

"You will definitely be in Slytherin, especially if you have Frayne blood. You are part of one of the most respected wizarding families. I guess it doesn't matter if your mother's a mudblood, you aren't living with her anymore," Clarissa pointed out.

That's when the conductor announced that we would be there in fifteen minutes.

"Alright, I better go change, I'll see you there, yeah?"

Vince stood up and slid open the door for me.

"See you soon Orianna, I'm you will be in Slytherin.

* * *

I rushed back to Fred and George's compartment, only to find that yet another boy had joined them and Oliver.

"Wow, you weren't exaggerating, she is pretty!" He exclaimed as I walked in the door.

I blushed.

"Oi Lee, stop, you're embarrassing her," George exclaimed, as he stood up and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"OK, I have to get changed, so you all either step out, or hand me my trunk," as I slipped out from under George's arm.

Fred and George exchanged mischievous smiles.

"Why Orianna, we don't need to step out do we? You can change right here, right now," Fred said.

If they weren't so funny, and some of my only friends here, I would have smacked both of them. I decided to get them back instead.

"Alright, give me my trunk then," I sighed, acting defeated. Looking around at the four boys, I noticed that their jaws had dropped. Mission accomplished.

"Um, if you're sure..." Lee said uncertainly, as he got up and pulled down my trunk. Clearly they thought I would put up more of a fight.

He handed me my trunk. I opened it up slowly, rifled through the contents to find my robe, skirt, and button up. I took off my shoes, acutely aware of the four pairs of eyes on me. Guess I fooled them. I pulled my skirt on over my shorts, then took my shorts off from underneath. Then I tucked my tank into my skirt and used it as an undershirt for my button up. I completed my lovely outfit with my robe. I had even managed to keep my aviators on. I turned to face the boys. Fred and George were smirking, Lee was looking at me warily, and Oliver looked slightly disappointed. Creep.

"Well played Orianna, well played," George acknowledged.

"You guys didn't know what you were getting into, I'm a model remember? I know pretty much any trick clothes-related."

"Well hun, can you blame us for trying?" Fred said with a wink.

"You're lucky you're funny," I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Hey look, we're here! Lets go see what house I'm in shall we?"

**Alright what did you all think? If anyone has any suggestions or advice, please share them. This is my first story, so I don't really know what's expected. **

**-Brooke**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack. Too bad no one reads this...**

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I followed Fred and George and their new best friend Orianna. We rushed to find a carriage to the castle.

"Oi, I see an empty one over there!" said Fred. We all walked over to it. Orianna stepped in first, then Fred and George. I sat down in the last empty spot, next to Orianna.

And yes, I noticed how she scooted further away from me. Now the hottest girl I've ever met can't stand even being near me. Fantastic. She struck up conversation with the twins about her school in America, and to be honest, I just tuned them out.

"Oliver!" A high pitched voice rang out. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Great. Colette Spatts, seventh year Gryffindor. I hooked up with her once last year and she's been obsessed with me ever since. Although the twins said she was obsessed with me _long_ before then. To be fair though, it was at a Gryffindor victory party, and I might have been a little... intoxicated.

I put on a fake smile. "Colette, nice to see you again." If Fred and George didn't stop laughing...

"Oh Ollie, isn't this great, now we can ride to the castle together. I'm so glad I found you!" she squealed. She then decided to climb into the carriage and plop down onto my lap. I looked over to see Orianna watching me and Colette with a disgusted expression on her face. She looked away quickly, then shared a glance with George, rolling her eyes. Great, so this girl has been in my company for less than a day, and she already seems to hate me.

Orianna cleared her throat, trying to break the awkward tension that had settled in once Colette noticed Orianna sitting next to be, then proceeded to glare at her for the ride.

"Um, anyway, how do they pick what house you are in?" she asked Fred and George. _  
_

Colette snorted. "Are you thick? How do you not know? The only people that don't know are first years."

"And transfer students..." George mumbled.

"Ohhh, a transfer. What was wrong with your old school?" she asked.

"Oi Colette, shut up will you?" Fred asked.

"Oh it's alright Fred, I'll answer the question." Orianna said as she cut of Fred. She turned to Colette and smiled a little too sweetly. "My father decided he wanted me to get my NEWTS at school instead of being homeschooled by a wizard tutor while I attended a muggle high school. And he wanted to live closer to him here in England."

"An _American_ transfer student. Well Hogwarts must be lowering it's standards if they accepted from a muggle school. What is a _high_ school anyway?" Colette asked in a rather snobbish tone.

Orianna shared yet another glance and eyeroll with the twins. "High school is a four year school for students ages 14-18. It's like the older half of wizarding schools," she explained in a bored tone, clearly choosing to ignore Colette's comments about Americans and muggles.

"Well if it's so great, why didn't you stay..." she mumbled under her breath.

Orianna's head snapped around, glared at Colette, then at me. "I wish I had, it wasn't exactly my choice."

At that point, we had pulled up to the castle, and Orianna stood up, jumped out of the carriage, and walked into the castle.

* * *

**Orianna's POV**

So I hadn't even set foot into the school, and I already had three new enemies. Luckily I had two new friends in Fred and George as well. In the meantime, I was trying to find a teacher or someone, as I began to realize I was most likely lost.

Then a voice snapped me out of my wanderings.

"Can I help you Ms... what IS your name?"

I turned around to see an man with greasy black hair. Well at least with his style sense he won't know who I am.

"I'm Orianna Waverly, the transfer student."

"Ah yes, Dumbledore mentioned you were coming. I am Professor Snape. Would you like to tell me why you were wandering aimlessly around the castle. You should be with the first years outside the Great Hall."

"Sorry, I was lost and didn't know where I was going."

"Well, try to keep up in the future."

And then he walked off without any warning at a fast pace.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

So after Orianna stormed into the castle, Fred and George tried to catch up with her, but she was too fast. Or was she just too eager to get away from us. Anyway, we hadn't seen her since.

Fred leaned over to George.

"She's probably lost in the castle," he whispered.

Unfortunately, Colette, who was still following me around, heard this.

"Well that dumb bitch deserves it. Who does she think she is? No _new girl _should have an attitude like that," she spat at Fred.

George snorted. "It's not an attitude, she's funny. You're just jealous cause she's famous, and prettier than you."

With that Colette turned around to talk to her similarly superficial friends.

"The sorting is almost over and she isn't here," George said to Fred.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I snapped. I was so tired of hearing about Orianna. As much as I didn't like Colette, I agreed with her. Orianna's attitude was kind of annoying.

Fred and George snickered.

"You're just pissed she doesn't like you, so you don't have a chance at getting her to hook up with you. Besides, she's a model, so she probably has blokes much more famous and much more attractive than you falling all over her."

I decided not to honor that with a response.

Dumbledore stood up.

"So I know that you all are ready for the feast." That brought a lot of anxious, excited whispers. "However, there is one more item of business I must address." This brought groans. "Now now, I think you will find this quite interesting. In addition to the first years, there will be one more new student, a transfer student, going into seventh year. I would like you to welcome her as any normal student. So please welcome Miss Orianna Waverly."

The Great Hall doors opened and in walked Orianna. She didn't appear nervous at all, despite the fact that the entire student body of Hogwarts staring at her as she walked up the Sorting Hat. And some of the looks the male population of Hogwarts were giving her were even making _me _uncomfortable.

Well maybe those creeps would make me look better in her eyes.

Orianna made her way up to the Sorting Hat, maintaining her calm demeanor. She didn't kept her face blank and her stride smooth, and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Or she didn't until she walked by a certain Vincent McMahon at the Slytherin table. He smiled at her as she walked by, and she glanced down at him a gave a small smile.

That made me mad. She will smile at one of the biggest assholes at Hogwarts, who gets with even more girls than I do, but she hates me, even though she only met me today.

I glanced at Fred and George. Guessing by the looks on their faces, they noticed the exchange too.

"How does she know him?" Fred hissed.

"I don't know. Sucks though, I actually really like her, don't want her to get hurt by McMahon over there," George said.

We turned back to watch Orianna get sorted. She had just sat down on the stool and pulled the hat over her head. She got a little crease in between her eyebrows, and she looked thoughtful yet confused. Then her face formed a small frown.

The hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**No surprises here...**

**Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first story so I would like some advice**


	5. Chapter 5

** Orianna's POV**

_The hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"_

I didn't know what to think. Of course I was thrilled to be in the same house as Fred and George, but Vince and Violet had been sure I was going to be in Slytherin. I didn't what them and the other Slytherins to completely ignoring me, because so far, they made up more than 50 percent of my friends. And I am not looking forward to rooming with Colette Spatts, bitch extraordinaire.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, where the Weasley twins were waving me over. Because you know I need _more _attention.

Fred scooted over to make room for me in between himself and Oliver. I slipped into the spot, and didn't miss the less that subtle glare Colette shot in my direction.

I smile sweetly at her, then turned away. Bitch.

"I knew the moment I met you that you were Gryffindor material," Fred announced.

"Oh please, when you met me, you had no clue I was even a witch," I replied while laughing. The quiet giggles from the younger kids around the table made me feel a little less subconscious. At least they don't hate me. I looked down the table and saw a girl with shockingly red hair looking at me. I smiled back at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Aw, Orianna, I think our sister has a bit of a crush on you," George whispered.

"Your sister?"

"Ginny, the redhead you just traumatized."

"I did not traumatize her, I just smiled. Besides with you too as her older brothers and role models, I'm sure she's experienced worse." Cue more giggles. I made a mental note to keep up the sarcastic, friendly banter, it seems to be a crowd favorite.

Oliver spoke up from my other side. "Well these two are the most destructive pair I have ever met. It works in Gryffindor's advantage on the Quidditch field, but otherwise most people steer clear."

_He plays Quidditch? Maybe I could grow to like him..._

_Were did _that _come from? It must be because he's hot. And probably fit too... shit. _

"So how does destruction _help _on the Quidditch field?" I asked, trying to clear my mind.

"They're beaters. We need something special to keep the bludgers away from my team. They are practically magnetically attached to my seeker," Oliver responded knowingly.

"Olly here is the captain of the Gryffindor team. One of the most popular guys in school," Colette gushed from the other side of Oliver. _  
_

_Of course he's captain..._

"So Orianna, do you play?" Fred asked, trying to disrupt the awkward silence that settled after Colette threw herself into our conversation yet again.

"Not very competitively. I didn't go to a wizarding school so I didn't have a chance to join my school's team. But some of my friends from magical families in Chicago went to a wizarding school in the suburbs of Chicago that held an under-19 open league on the weekends. They convinced me to join the team."

"I wish Hogwarts did stuff like that, it would be easy to scout for the school teams," Oliver said.

"Oh that's classic _Olly, _always focused on Quidditch," Fred whispered, using Colette's rather disgusting pet name for Oliver.

I almost snorted. Almost. I instead started choking on my dinner.

Oliver looked over at me with a quizzical look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Fred, George, and I said in sync.

"Alright then... what position did you play Orianna?" He asked.

"I was kind of a fill in for any position. I was best at seeker though."

"That's too bad, I was going to see if you wanted to play for the team. But we already have a seeker. Maybe you can be a sort of alternate, in case anyone on the team gets hurt."

"That's fine, I would love to!"

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

She likes Quidditch? If it weren't for the stick up her arse she'd be perfect. Maybe she will warm up to me if she has to go to some Quidditch practices with me. All the other girls seem to love that I play Quidditch.

"That's too bad, I was going to see if you wanted to play for the team. But we already have a seeker. Maybe you can be a sort of alternate, in case anyone on the team gets hurt."

"That's fine, I would love to!"

Score one for me.

"Fantastic, why don't you come to our first practice and see how you like it? We are also meeting in the common room leader for a preseason talk."

Fred looked up at this. "Since when?"

"Since I decided we are going to win the the Cup this year." Way to go Fred, almost blow my plan why don't you?

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice said from behind us.

I turned around to see Vincent McMahon.

"What are you doing over here McMahon? Your table is on the other side of the Great Hall. You know, just in case it still hasn't gotten through your thick skull after 6 years of school here," Fred practically snarled at him.

"Relax weasels, I come in peace," he joked, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I only wanted to come have a word with Orianna." He turned to face her. "Come walk with me? I'll show you around that castle too if you wish," he said.

Orianna stood up to walk out with him, but George stopped them.

"You don't know where the Gryffindor common room is McMahon, so just bring her back here when you are done _talking_."

"Well then fine, I just came to tell Orianna that I'm sure the sorting was a mistake, and if she thinks she belongs in Slytherin, they she can just talk to Dumbledore about it. Violet has already said her dad would vouch for her bloodline too if it came down to that," Vince stated. And with that he walked away.

The Weasley twins and I both turned to face her.

"What was he talking about? And how do you know him?" Fred hissed under his breath, aware that Colette, and others, were attempting to listen in.

"I met him on the train. I was talking to him and some other seventh year Slytherins and it came up that I'm part of the Frayne family. Apparently that means I should be in Slytherin," Orianna responded.

"Well don't talk to him," Fred stated.

That pissed her off. "Well why not? He's been perfectly nice to me since I've met him, and excluding you two, he's the only one," she snapped.

_Two? Ouch, I guess I'm _not _growing on her_.

I turned away from the little huddle and continued to eat my dessert. As soon as I turned away she realized what she had said.

"Oh Oliver, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say..."

"S'alright," I said, waving off her apology. At least she's not entirely a cold-hearted bitch like I originally assumed.

We continued to eat dinner in silence. I guess he was still mad at Fred and George. When Dumbledore dismissed us, she walked up to Ginny and asked if she could show her were the common room was. Ok, she was definitely still mad a Fred and George.

* * *

**Orianna's POV**

I know that Fred and George are some of my only friends here, but that doesn't give them the right to tell me who else I should be friends with does it? Normally I wouldn't think twice about what they said and ignore their "advice" completely. But they seemed honest enough, so then I wondered why that hate Vince so much.

I asked Ginny to show her where the common room was. I wanted to get up there and unpack some of my stuff. I also wanted to get here before Colette. I was correct in assuming we would be roomates. The seventh floor of the girls wing of Gryffindor tower was designated to the seventh year Gryffindor girls. Easy enough. At least that's how Ginny explained it to me on the way up to the common room.

I like Ginny. She was spirited like her brothers, but in a slightly less annoying way, and on her it was endearing.

Ginny stopped in front of a portrait. "This is the Fat Lady, you have to give her the password to get into the common room. My brother Percy is Head Boy, he told me the password was _fortuna major._" And then the portrait swung open, revealing a cozy common room decked out in red and gold.

"The girls dormitories are just up that staircase over there," Ginny said, pointing.

"Thanks for showing me up here, I appreciate it."

"No problem," she said, and then bounced away to sit with her friends on one of the many couches in the common room.

I walked up the seven flights of stairs to my dorm. It was beautiful. Being so high up we had a great view of the lake and the quidditch pitch. I chose the bed furthest from the door and closest to the bathroom. I then turned it so it was against the wall below one of the windows. I used magic to unpack my clothes and other things, then fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

**Alright, so sorry it took so long to update... I hope it was worth it. **

**Up next is the Quidditch meeting, among other things. **

**Please Review!**

**-Brooke**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you've already seen this, you might be confused. Basically I read over what I had written to find that there was a problem when i copy and pasted, resulting in a huge chunk of the story being repeated. Sorry about that. Enjoy!**

**-Brooke**

* * *

**Orianna's POV**

A tentative knocking on the doorframe of my dorm awoke me from my nap. I looked up to see a tall, dark girl with braids leaning in the room and looking around. When she saw that I was awake, she stopped abruptly, looking sheepish.

"Uh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was looking for a girl called Orianna, Oliver Wood wanted me to tell her that the Quidditch meeting is starting now," the girl said shyly.

I leapt out of bed. "Hi, I'm Orianna, I fell asleep. Who are you?" I asked, while I rushed to the door and started going down the stairs.

"I'm Angelina, I'm one of the chasers on the team," she said, more confidently than before.

"Well, Angelina, it's great to meet you. I hope I didn't keep you waiting, I guess that jet lag caught up with me."

"Oh, you're that new American girl they announced at dinner. I wasn't exactly paying attention. If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to the Quidditch meeting? We already have a full team," she said, somewhat nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't be taking anyone's spot, it just came up at dinner that I playing back in America, and Oliver thought it would be a good idea to train someone else with the team in case someone got hurt or sick or something."

"What position do you play?"

"Anything really, I think that's why Oliver picked me."

She laughed. "Well, I'm glad to have you aboard then. I warn you though, it's Oliver's last year to win the Cup, so by the end of the season he will be barking mad."

"What did I get myself into..."

Six flights of stairs later, I found myself in the crowded Gryffindor common room, making my way to the fireplace, the area in front of which was claimed by Oliver, Fred and George, and three others I didn't recognize. Damn, I forgot about my little argument with Fred and George at dinner.

"Hi, I hope I didn't keep you waiting," I said, addressing Oliver, but looking over at Fred and George. I gave them a hesitant smile, and when they both gave me wide grins back, I walked over. "Scoot, I need somewhere to sit." I tried to squeeze myself in the small space between them, instead ending up in Fred's lap.

He whispered in my ear. "Nice outfit," he snickered. I blushed as I looked down at the short shorts and tank top I had changed into before I fell asleep. Self conscious, I tugged at the hem of my tank top, willing it stretch and cover my exposed stomach. The rest of the team watched us, George barely containing laughter and the rest of the team looking slightly uncomfortable. I tried to scoot off Fred's lap, my tank top and shorts riding up even more in the process, but his arm wrapped around my waist and held me there. "You aren't getting away that easy," he whispered.

Oliver cleared his throat, then addressed Angelina and the other three people. "Alright so as I'm sure you four are wondering, Orianna here is going to join the team as a sort of substitute player in case anyone gets hurt. She will go through a trial at our first practice to make sure she's up to par with the rest of us. Orianna, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina our chasers, and Harry Potter, our seeker."

I gave a short wave. "Hey, nice to meet you all." And then Fred squeezed my sides. I squirmed in his lap. "Stop it," I hissed.

Oliver gave us a disapproving glare. He's so much more serious now...

"Anyway, this is my last year to win the Cup, and this is by far the best team we've had since Charlie Weasley graduated. This is for sure our year to win. I'll let you know when practice will start up, but expect it to start soon. That's all for now."

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie got up immediately and ran of, presumably to find their friends. Angelina shot me a smile over her shoulder as they left. Yes, another friend! Harry got up. "Fred, George, do you know where Ron is?" he asked.

"Not a clue," they said in unison, as per usual. Harry nodded and walked off, leaving me, Fred, George, and Oliver.

In the awkward silence that followed Harry's departure, I tried again to escape Fred's death grip, but he just pulled me back into him so my back was pressed up against his torso. George and Oliver laughed. "Aw, is poor Orianna uncomfortable," George said mockingly. "You can come sit on my lap if you want."

I glared at him, and went back to my struggle to escape, trying to squirm out of Fred's grip. It was working, until Fred let out a low groan. I abruptly stopped moving, and started blushing, while George and Oliver laughed uncontrollably. This was going to be so awkward.

"Love, why'd you stop, we were having so much fun," came Fred's cheeky voice from behind me. Little bastard.

I turned around so I was sideways in his lap, with my legs in George's lap, in an attempt to get into a less intimate, more friendly position.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, it's not everyday I have a gorgeous girl grinding against my-"

"Alright, I think that's enough," I cut him off just in time. I got up off the couch. "Well I think I'll go off to bed now." As I walked away, the second half of the Terrible Two, namely George, tripped me. Luckily, I fell on top of the armchair adjacent to the couch. Unfortunately I was now lying flush against the surprised Oliver Wood who just happened to be leaning back in said chair, with my hands against his hard, muscular chest and my lower body in between his legs. I also happened to bang my head against shoulder.

I used my hands to push my chest off his, but his hands gripped either side of my uncovered waist, stopping me. I looked up to glare at him, but I was surprised to find a concerned look on his face. He lifted me so I was sitting sideways in his lap, with my legs draped over the arm of the chair.

"You ok? It seemed like you fell pretty hard," he asked.

"I'm fine, sorry about your shoulder, and your, body, I guess." I looked over to see Fred and George practically hyperventilating from laughing too much.

"My shoulder will be fine, I'm more worried about your head. Can't have the newest member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team getting a concussion before the season even starts," he laughed, and I joined in with him. Then he stopped, and lowered his voice.

"Plus, I agree with Fred, I like having a pretty girl like you in my lap," he whispered seductively.

I stopped laughing and turned to look at him. I found his face closer than I thought it was. I mean, we were practically nose to nose.

Cue Colette Spatts.

"Ollie, what are you doing with _her?_" She asked, not even bothering to disguise the disgust in her voice.

"Uh, she tripped and hit her head, I was just making sure she was ok," he said nervously.

This bitch pisses me off so much.

"Actually we were about to shag right here in this chair in front of the entire house," I said, putting my trademark sass on display.

Colette's eyes almost popped out of her head and Oliver's head snapped around to look at me. Feeling a surge of that Gryffindor courage, I swung one leg around so I was now straddling Oliver in the chair, leaning against him with my hands on his chest. He responded immediately with as his hands gripped my ass and pulled me closer to him. Now even Fred and George were watching with a quiet interest.

I glanced at Colette. "Are you still here?" I asked nastily.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I was just leaving." And she stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Thank god she's gone," I said with a sigh of relief.

This is where Fred in George begin to act like themselves again. This means wolf whistles and laughter that draw the attention of the entire common room.

"Wow, to think we all thought Orianna hated you Wood. I guess she was just jealous of Fiona and Colette and instead wanted to jump your bones the moment she saw you," George laughed.

"Come on love, why were you so uncomfortable in my lap?" Fred asked.

Embarrassed, I buried my face into Oliver's shirt and groaned.

George snorted. "I guess you weren't kidding about that shag. Sounds like being pushed against Wood's body is all the pleasure she needs."

"We'll leave you two to it then. As hot as your sex will be, I still wouldn't want to watch," Fred stated as he and George stood up and walked away, still laughing.

Well that left me and Oliver. Alone. With me straddling him in a chair. This was not going to end well.

I looked up at Oliver, only to see him looking down at me.

"So, about that shag," he said with a wink.

"Just forget I said that," I grumbled as I began to climb off him. Instead, Oliver moved his hands from my but the my thighs, lifting me with him as he stood up off the chair.

"I don't think I will actually." He walked across the common room to the boys dormitories with me wrapped around his front. He climbed the stairs to what I assumed was his dorm. He kicked open the door, walked over and set me down on his bed, grabbed some clothes from his trunk, and walked toward the bathroom.

"You do realize I'm not going to shag you right?" I said.

"I know. I just assumed you would probably want to get out of the common room."

"Oh." I shivered, the dorms were much colder than my warm spot my the fireplace in the common room. I'm sure it had nothing to do with being on top of Oliver Wood.

"You cold?"

I turned around to see a shirtless Oliver Wood. Fuck, he was fit. Wow, ok. Maybe I had to rethink denying that shag. _What did I just think? I've known this guy for about 12 hours_.

He smirked. Definitely noticed me checking him out. I coughed. "Yeah, it's a little chilly in here."

He walked by me on the bed and rummaged in his trunk, pulling out a black sweatshirt, and tossing it to me.

"This is the smallest thing I have, but it'll probably still be a bit big on you."

I pulled on the sweatshirt. It was from a little league quidditch team, with the SYQO (Scotland Youth Quidditch Organization) logo on the front and "Wood" in white letters on the back. "Thanks."

He sat down next to me on the bed. "Now that you're here, do you want to tell me why you hate me so much?"

I blushed. "I don't hate you. You just seem like the typical player, the ones I met all the time back in Chicago."

Oliver shifted on the bed, not denying it.

"I think I should probably go back to my room now. Sorry about everything tonight," I said as I stood up.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes and walked out.

Once I was back in the common room, all eyes were on me. Some guy I hadn't met yet hollered out, "I realized you were hot, but I didn't take you for the fifteen minute fuck type. When can I get my turn?"

"We didn't..." Then I realized I just came down from the boy's dorms, wearing Wood's sweatshirt, which happened to cover my shorts, after everyone saw Wood carry me up there. This did not look good for me.

"My cousin told me all American girls are sluts, so I don't know why we should be surprised," I overheard a girl say to her group of friends. I just flipped off the entire room, walked up to my dorm, and fell asleep on my bed, ignoring my roommates glares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Orianna's POV**

I awoke the next morning to some horrid overplayed pop song bursting from one of my roommates' bedside table. That was one thing I didn't expect, being surrounded by British witches as wizards, I was sure I would never again hear the annoying muggle pop songs I heard on the radio back in Chicago. The weirdest part was that it was coming from Colette's radio. I got the impression she was a pureblood, so why would she be listening to muggle music? Well to each their own. I just wish she had a _quieter _taste in music.

After gathering my uniform and a towel, I made my way to the bathroom to shower. All three showers were occupied. Fantastic. I probably should have stayed up last night to at least learn my roommates' names. I know Colette, there are three others, two of them in the shower, but I don't know where the other girl is. I went back to my bed and started getting my bag for school ready. Ten minutes later, and still no one's out of the shower.

I knock on the bathroom door. "Are any of you almost done, I need to shower before breakfast?"

"Sorry hun, you snooze, you lose," the oh-so-pleasant voice of Colette Spatts replies.

Well crap.

Making a rather ballsy decision, I grab my stuff and go down to the sixth years' dorm room. From outside, I can still hear showers running. I try the fifth years. As I casually walk by the door, I see Angelina and Alicia standing just inside the doorway, slipping on their shoes. _Am I really that late?_ I think.

"Uh, hi, sorry to bother you, but I woke up late and my bitchy roommate and her friends have been in the showers forever and they didn't seem like they were going to let me shower any time soon, if no one is using your showers could I step in real quick?" My words come out rushed and awkward, and Angelina and Alicia have rather stunned looks on their face after the quick stream of words that rushed out of my mouth.

Then they break into smiles.

"Who's the bitchy roommate?" Angelina asks.

"Colette Spatts," I respond.

They both look at me with looks of sympathy on their face. Alicia groans. "In that case, use the shower anytime you would like."

I laugh. "Thank you, this will most likely not be the last time."

"Well we were about to head down to breakfast, but if you would like for us to wait for you, we wouldn't mind at all."

"I wouldn't want you two to be late, it's fine," I say, surprised by their kindness.

"We probably don't have to leave for another ten minutes, if you can finish up that fast, we'll be waiting."

And with that, I race to the bathroom. For a model, I'm not that pampered. I don't need forty minute showers. I'm done showering in about five minutes, and get dressed in about four. One minute to spare.

I walk out of the bathroom, where Angelina and Alicia are still sitting, like they said. Alicia looks at her watch. "Not bad new girl."

Angelina looks at me, shocked. "No wonder you are a model, not many people can make the school uniform look that good. Usually they just look downright frumpy."

They are right about frumpy. That's why I made a few modifications to my uniform. I took the standard white long-sleeve button up and swapped it for a short sleeve one made with a light, comfortable material. I was wearing a skinny red tie instead of the traditional red and gold striped Gryffindor ones. A black pencil skirt took the place of the pleated one, and I decided to go without tights for the day, and completed the look with a pair of short black boots. I didn't dare change the robe, as that was the one article of clothing where to school required a specific one.

"Tricks of the trade, my friends. And I modeled once, it's not like my job or anything."

* * *

My entrance into the Great Hall turned heads. And not in a good way. At least not from the 4th through 7th year girls. The Gryffindor guys saw me as a hot, easy fuck, and the guys of other houses just saw me as hot, considering my little show with Wood wasn't common knowledge. The younger kids were just curious, as it's not every day an American transfer student graces the halls of Hogwarts.

Wood and the twins were sitting in the same place they were at the feast last night, closer to the doors of the Great Hall than it was to the professor's table and the front of the hall. I followed Angelina and Alicia as they made a beeline towards them. There were a few empty spots near them. It must be a known fact that this is where the Quidditch team sits. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor Quidditch team has one more member this year: me. And that was apparently not factored into the seating arrangement. As Angelina and Alicia slipped into the spots they have probably sat in for the last couple years, I just stood there awkwardly.

"Ah Orianna, we saved a seat for you right here!" Fred said, as he and George slid apart, creating a space barely wide enough for me to squeeze into.

"Unless, of course, you would rather sit on Wood's lap?" George suggested in a mockingly innocent voice.

I groaned. This was not going to blow over anytime soon with the twins poking fun at me constantly.

Wood leaned back away from the table and gestured to his lap. "I'm waiting for your cute ass, Waverly," he said while smirking.

I just rolled my eyes and squeezed into the space between Fred and George.

"In your dreams Wood," I said teasingly.

"Or in the Gryffindor common room last night."

"Ha ha, next time I'll just let the she demon have you." Wood's face fell.

"She demon?" I heard Fred whisper under his breath.

"Oh sorry, I meant the lovely, charming Ms. Spatts," I quipped, much to the entire team's amusement.

Ms. McGonagall handed out our schedules. The only person I had classes with was Wood and our schedules were nearly identical, considering we were both 7th year Gryffindors. The only difference was that I was taking Arithmancy when he had a free period. He informed me that he dropped Divination without picking up another class to "focus more on his important classes." Fred then asked why he had the pitch booked every Tuesday from one to two thirty, which just happened to be the time he had his extra free period. The entire team rolled their eyes and joked about his "Quidditch Nazi" ways, while Wood just grinned, not at all ashamed.

"That reminds me, first practice is tomorrow night at five thirty. It will probably got about three hours, IF you all cooperate," Wood told us, much to our dismay.

"Oliver, we'll miss most of dinner!" George exclaimed.

"Exactly, you two have gained enough weight, I don't need you undoing all the hard conditioning work we will do at practice," Wood replied, still grinning.

The whole team groaned.

I stood up to go to my first class. Potions, with the Slytherins. This was a class to be dreaded, according to the twins, but potions had been a natural talent I discovered while teaching myself some of the wizarding studies.

Wood stood up also. Apparently the dungeons took a while to get to, and being late to potions was like signing your own execution order. I bent down to grab my bag, only to have someone passing by slap my ass. I stood up immediately, and turned around to see what pervert I had to deal with now.

I saw a dark haired boy I hadn't seen before, but I identified him as a Ravenclaw by the crest on his robes. He also happened to be pretty attractive, but that was marred by the arrogant smirk his face was sporting.

"What. was. that?" I ask slowly, trying to get the point across that I was furious.

"I couldn't help myself, you have a nice arse. Plus I figured you wouldn't mind considering I've heard you let Wood do much more with you last night."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled, losing my cool and forgetting we were in the Great Hall. Everyone looked towards us as Mr. Pervert just continued smirking.

"Well then, let's ditch first period and go back to my dorm yeah?" he said as he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the door.

I wrenched my wrist from his grasp.

"What's the problem, everyone knows what a slut you are," He hissed at me.

"Xavier, just leave her alone." Someone had gotten up from the Gryffindor table during the confrontation and walked up to us.

I studied the newest entry to the incident. He was a cute guy with sandy hair the fell just into his blue green eyes, and a dusting of small freckles under his eyes and across his nose. I offered him a small smile, thanking him, which he returned.

Suddenly more confident, he linked arms with me, and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"I'm Ryan. Now, I bet you have Potions next and have no idea where the classroom is. Am I right?"

I nodded silently.

"Well consider me your escort for the day."

Neither of us noticed the way Wood was watching our backs as we headed to potions.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know what you all are thinking. Two updates in 4 days? Is the world ending?** **Well, no it isn't, but I had a lot of free time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Orianna's POV**

Ryan was probably the nicest person I had met at Hogwarts so far. Or at least close to it. It would be hard to beat Fred and George and their ever present lighthearted humor. Ryan and I talked all the way to potions, which by the way was in the darkest, dingiest excuse for a classroom I have ever seen. We sat down at one of the partner desks near the center of the room, since all the seats in the back of the room were taken. About half of the class was already there.

Back to Ryan. His full name is Ryan Parker, he is a half blood and lives in London. And as i said before, he was so cute. The best part was he reminded me of my best friend from back in Chicago. Chris was one of the reasons I objected so strongly to coming to Hogwarts in the first place.

And because he reminded me of my best friend, I was in no way attracted to him. It kinda sucked really, I find a cute, nice guy, and I can't be attracted to him. He also seemed like the only guy who wasn't interested in getting with me.

Living in London, Ryan had seen me on plenty of billboards. Or at least he told me so after asking if I was a model. Instead of drooling over me like most of the guys I had met so far. Instead, he asked if I got to keep the clothes. When I told him that I did, he pointed out that despite being plastered all over London and subjected to the whims of hormonal teenage boys, I got free clothes, and from his experience that was all any girl needed.

I asked him why he was being so nice to the new girl. He said that he felt bad that everyone was treating me like a whore. Ryan is one of Wood's roommate, and he was in the bathroom when Wood and I were in the dorm, so he knows I didn't actually fuck him.

So absorbed in our conversation, we failed to notice the rest of the class arriving, as well as the professor. I had already met Snape when I was... Oh I hate to say it... _lost_ in the castle last night.

"Everyone quiet down, and find a seat. It does not matter where you sit because I will be assigning your partners in a moment. Despite the fact that you are all in NEWT level potions, I doubt your ability to pick your own partners in a peaceful, timely manner. For now, we will be in alphabetical order. If you have any problems with your partner, you could always ask for a change, but I will say no."

Most of the class groaned, and me and Ryan shared a disappointed look as Snape started listing the pairs. I had tuned out until I heard my name.

"Waverly, with Wood, in the last desk."

Thank Merlin I was with someone I knew. I made my way over to the desk in the back corner. Just as I had sat down, Wood walked up.

"Hey Wood," I offered.

He just nodded at sat down, staring ahead towards the front of the room.

Maybe he just really likes to focus on potions.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

After Orianna and Ryan left the Great Hall arm in arm, the Great Hall went back to normal. Except for me, Fred, George and that scumbag Xavier. Fred and George waved him over, then proceed to whisper God knows what to him until he scurried out the door. If he didn't just attempt to sexually assault Orianna, I would have pitied him. Fred and George can be very frightening.

I shouldn't be surprised if Orianna and Ryan hit it off. I've been roommates with Ryan for my previous six years at Hogwarts. He's probably one of my favorite roommates, a great guy that's pretty easy going and funny. I've also heard he's some up and coming star in a Muggle sport in London, futbol I think. He's also pretty dedicated to it, I respect him for that since I'm basically the same way with Quidditch.

The main difference between us that I'm considered a player (which I'm not, I just hook up with a lot of girls and don't date that often), and he's only had one girlfriend at Hogwarts, which didn't last very long, and as far as I know he hasn't hooked up with that many girls. I'm pretty sure he's still a virgin.

I walked down to potions with another seventh year Gryffindor, Sean O'Brien, who was more like me when it came to girls. He told me about the coming back party being held in the Room of Requirement later tonight. When I got there I saw Orianna and Ryan at a table together, acting like best friends. That didn't take long. I don't know why, but I was not happy about the budding relationship. I guess after last night I thought I would have a chance to get with her. She did peg me as a player, and didn't seem to keen on that. If a guy like Ryan was interested in her, Orianna would probably pick him, considering he doesn't have the reputation I have.

We were seated alphabetically. Waverly and Wood were the two last names in the alphabet. Of course Orianna didn't seem too happy to leave Ryan.

She got to the desk before I did.

"Hey Wood."

I just nodded. It drives girls crazy when you don't pay them too much attention. Or at least other girls. Orianna just turned back to the front of the room and focused on the class.

Maybe she still is a bit of a stuck up bitch.

When the bell rang, I got up and started to gather my things. Just as I was about to leave, I remembered what I was discussing with Sean before class.

"Hey, there's a coming back party later tonight, consider yourself invited. It's usually the 5th through 7th years, but the Slytherins don't usually come. It's in the Room of Requirement."

"Where?"

"Sorry, forgot you're new. Just ask Fred and George to show you where it is, ok?"

"Yeah sure. I can't wait to see how these British wizarding parties compare to the Chicago party scene," she said jokingly.

I cracked a smile. "Well for one, there will be firewhiskey, I doubt the Muggles had that. There will also be Muggle alcohol too, so don't worry if you can't handle the firewhiskey," I joked back.

She glared at me, but I could tell it was playful. "I can handle my liquor fine, thanks."

"Oh we'll see about that. I'll see you there."

* * *

**Orianna's POV**

The rest of the day was rather boring, especially with my building excitement for the party. I wasn't joking when I told Wood I wanted to see how the British party. Chicago's party scene was fantastic. Parties ranged from frat parties to kickbacks and house parties to raves. Yet I have not attended a wizarding boarding school party. This was a first.

Once classes and meals were over, I headed back up to my dorm. Colette and two of my other roommates appeared to be getting ready for the party. At first I was going to see what to wear by seeing what everyone else was going to wear, but after noticing Colette and her friends were a lot of skin tight neon clothing, I decided to just take my chances, considering I would never be caught in something so tacky and slutty.

I decided to just go with a pair of black high-waisted shorts, a standard for me, and then represented my country with a cropped tank with the American flag on the front, ripped sides, and a black bandeau underneath. The tank showed the tattoo on my left shoulder blade of three bird silhouettes that I got illegally on my 16th birthday. Usually I just covered them with magic, but it didn't really matter here. I folded a bandana into a headband a used it to hold my hair loosely back from my face, so my hair fell down my back in my signature messy waves.

I walked down the stairs were Fred, George, and Angelina were waiting. Seeing Angelina put any worries about my outfit out of my mind since she was just wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a purple tank, and none of that neon crap my roomies were wearing.

"Damn, Orianna, looking hot," Fred exclaimed, as George whistled. Angelina just rolled her eyes. I just glared at him.

"Where's Alicia?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"She headed to the party with Lee," Angelina responded.

"Well let's go! I haven't been to a party in a while," I said as I led the way to the portrait hole.

* * *

Apparently the Room of Requirement is only there when you need it. Huh. So far British wizarding parties have the coolest venues. We entered the party, which was already in full swing. The Weasley twins like to be fashionably late, so I learned. Alcohol was flowing freely, and was repeatedly replenished by the room. There were definitely some students smoking weed, I could smell it, but I couldn't see where. People were either drinking at the bar set up in the corner, which Ryan was tending, dancing, or should I say grinding, or hooking up on the couches lining the sides of the room. It had the makings of a great party.

Wood walked up to me, and I could smell the alcohol on him. He picked me up around the waist in a huge hug, then set me down.

"You came!"

"Why wouldn't I, think I'm scared of a good party?"

"Well let's join the party," he said. We walked over to the bar, where I greeted Ryan.

"Hey Orianna, what do you want?"

Emboldened by the party, I climbed over the bar, grabbed a bottle of tequila, opened it and took a sip.

"This'll do, thanks Ryan!"

He just laughed and went to go help out someone else. I jumped back over the bar with the tequila, where Wood was waiting.

"Let's party."

* * *

**The next chapter will go into what happens at the party. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, yada yada yada. This chapter is a little steamy, and the rating has gone up to M. I don't plan on writing any detailed lemons though. **

**Enjoy!**

**Orianna's POV**

There's this feeling I get at parties, it's like I'm high, but I just walked in the door. In reality, I'm only slightly buzzed, but my mind is already so far gone. I am literally drunk on the party. There's still a ton of tequila left in my bottle, and I feel drunk as could be, but that doesn't stop me. I know I'm not actually wasted, not yet anyway. The room has gotten hazy, more so than when I first got here. Activities have gotten more racy, people have gotten more intoxicated. And the party is just getting started.

I was brought back to the present when I felt one of Wood's hands grab my waist and pull me towards him. He takes the bottle of tequila from my hand and takes a long drink from it.

"Come on Waverly, are you just going to stand there or dance?" He yelled over the noise as he led me to the large, crowded group of people dancing, his hand on my lower back and him directly behind me.

Once we got to the crowd, Wood pushed his way through to the middle of the pack, pulling me along behind him. We reached a group of seventh years, most of them too occupied to notice us. The few guys that did notice started cheering and whistling and us. They were so wasted.

Wood came up close behind me and wrapped one arm around my front, firmly holding my hip and pulling me towards him so my ass was pushed up against his crotch. His other hand was preoccupied with the bottle of tequila. He leaned down and whispered against my neck.

"What are you waiting for? Let's dance."

I shivered, but nonetheless started grinding on him. My party high was in full effect now, and I was getting more drunk. I took his hand that was holding the tequila and guided it towards my face. Wood must have understood even in his drunken state as he tugged on the ends of my hair, forcing my chin and mouth up and my throat out. He began to pour the tequila into my open mouth. It was such a turn on.

I closed my mouth and felt some of the tequila run down the sides of my face and neck. I started trying to rub it away so it wouldn't get in my hair, but then Wood's hand stopped mine, then pulled it away from my face and back to my hip in his hand. I was about to question this until I felt his lips on my neck, kissing, licking, and sucking away the alcohol left there. I let out a quiet, involuntary moan and felt him smirk against my neck, attacking it more viciously. I started grinding against him harder and felt his boner begin to poke into my ass. It was my turn to smirk as I continued with a renewed vigor.

I threw my head back onto Wood's shoulder so he could get the other side of my neck and face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him thrust the almost empty bottle of tequila into some random sixth year's hand. Then, both his hands were all over my body; one crept up the front of my loose shirt and was brushing around the bottom of my bandeau, and the other was rubbing from my waist to my hip down to my inner thigh and then back again.

We continued like this for who knows how long, but neither of us could get enough. Eventually Wood let out a low growl, grabbed both my hips firmly and spun me around to face him. He placed one of his legs in between mine so one of my legs was in between his. Still holding onto my hips, he started rolling his own hips and used his hands, guiding my hips to do the same. My hands were running up and down his chest, and then snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer. His erection was much more clear now, and our current position had my crotch positioned right above his.

I was momentarily distracted as I noticed Wood looking over my shoulder. Or should I say glaring. My confusion disappeared immediately as another pair of arms wrapped around my midsection, settling just above where Wood's hands still gripped my hips. I tilted my head back to see who this mystery person was. I came face to face with some guy I don't recognize.

He whispered into my ear "Hey I'm Cedric, I've wanted to meet you for a while now." The alcohol on his breath was quite noticeable.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and started grinding into my backside, pushing me even closer to Wood, with the three of us smashed together as close as you could possibly get. My intoxicated self decided to just go with it, cause I was ninety percent sure I wasn't going to remember this the next morning. I continued my dry humping, yes that's basically what we were doing, with Wood, only now Cedric's boner was up against my ass instead of Wood's. The two boys began to thrust inward in sync, almost crushing me in between them; if it weren't for our clothes, I'm pretty sure both of their dicks would be buried deep in me right now.

That thought had me wet. I was so horny. Now, there was no way I was going to fuck either one of these two right now, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun right?

I broke apart from my two dance parters, much to their disappointment.

"Sorry boys, but I have an idea. Go round up some friends and meet me in the back corner of the room."

* * *

Wood and Cedric came back with quite a few people, among them I recognized the Gryffindor Quidditch team, minus Harry of course, Ryan, and that girl Fiona from the train. I had arranged the couches in the circle around a table, which held an empty bottle, half a dozen full bottles, shot glasses, and a few joints. I'm not really into smoking, and I don't do it that often, but to each their own. Some of the Hufflepuffs Cedric brought with him seemed really into it though.

"Alright, Truth or Dare drinking game time. It's really a mix up of a few muggle games, it's better suited to this type of party than cute little sleepover games are. You spin the bottle, ask whoever it lands on truth or dare, if they chicken out on a truth they take two shots, if they chicken out on a dare they remove one piece of clothing. I'll go first."

I bottle landed on Fred, who of course picked dare. I had the feeling he wouldn't shy away from anything so I let him off easy.

"Pour vodka down your pants."

Fred smirked. "Easy, I'll just have someone suck it off later," he said cheekily.

I just rolled my eyes, not justifying that with a response.

The game continued, with quite a few hookups and stripteases. And by stripteases, yes I am talking about the twins. However, my shirt was long gone, leaving me in just my bandeau, having refused the dare from a random Ravenclaw to fuck him on one of the couches. I see this rumor about me being easy has really gotten around.

Fred did in fact have the vodka sucked off as a 6th year Ravenclaw had to spin the bottle and give the first guy it landed on a blow job. In our drunken states, no one noticed the devastated look on Angelina's face, until she excused herself once Fred and the unknown Ravenclaw began making out on the couch. I made eye contact with George across the circle and made a mental note to talk to him about it after the party.

I was beyond shit-faced as I refused to answer questions revolving my life, particularly my sex and love life, back in Chicago, and getting drunk wasn't really a punishment. I had given Ryan a lapdance as a dare, having already established that we were friends; I hooked up with Wood for ten minutes against the wall, which was his dare, courtesy of George. The game had since broken up as most people playing had separated into couples and began to head back to their dorms. I was sitting on Wood's lap with his lips attached to my neck, and my head leaning back on his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the dorm and continue yeah?" He whispered, not giving me a chance to respond as he lifted me up and turned me around so I was facing him with my legs around his waist. We attacked each other's mouths all the way to the dorms, despite me being slammed into a couple walls. Once up in my dorm, Wood laid me down on the bed, took off his shirt, and hovered over me, pressing kisses all over my body.

I began to sober up once he undid the button on my shorts. I turned my head to the side and clenched my legs together. He continued trying to undo my shorts, so I reached down and grabbed his hands.

"Oliver, stop. We're both drunk and I don't want to do this now, I think it would be best if you go," I told him.

My words must have finally registered in his drunken mind, cause he pushed himself roughly off the bed and walked out the door without a single glance back.

I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Shocking huh? That's about as graphic as my writing will get, just for future reference. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review with comments, suggestions, or criticisms!**


End file.
